Расширенная Вселенная
thumb|300px|Персонажи Расширенной Вселенной Звёздных войн. Расширенная вселенная «Звёздных войн» ( ), или просто Расширенная Вселенная (сокращённо РВ), ныне известная как Легенды «Звёздных войн» ( ) — совокупность всех материалов по тематике вымышленных «Звёздных войн», за исключением шести фильмов Джорджа Лукаса, выпущенных до 25 апреля 2014 года. Она включает в себя практически все официальные книги, комиксы, видеоигры, фильмы-спиноффы, телевизионные сериалы, игрушки и другие материалы под лицензией «Звёздные войны», вышедшие до этой даты. Эти материалы расширяют и продолжают сюжеты фильмов, а действие в них происходит в различные периоды внутривселенской истории, охватывающие промежуток в 36000 лет до событий «Скрытой угрозы» и 136 лет после «Возвращение джедая». 25 апреля 2014 года Lucasfilm Ltd. объявила, что в рамках подготовки к выходу трилогии сиквелов, Расширенная Вселенная будет подвержена реткону; все вышедшие ранее материалы по «Звёздным войнам» начали выходить под маркой Легенды «Звёздных войн», а в новую хронологию вошли лишь шесть оригинальных фильмов, сериал «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» и одноимённый фильм, а также все материалы, выходящие после этой даты. Несмотря на то, что все элементы Расширенной вселенной были объявлены не относящимися к канону «Звёздных войн», они стали источником для будущих произведений, которые ссылались на них и брали из них элементы, вводя таким образом эти элементы в новый канон. A summation of Jennifer Heddle's statements regarding canon В настоящее время единственными источниками, продолжающими развивать хронологию Легенд, являются видеоигра «Star Wars: The Old Republic» и рассказы, публикующиеся в официальном блоге «Звёздных войн». Структура Расширенной вселенной не была целостной. Её основное правило заключалось в том, что произведения Расширенной вселенной не должны противоречить друг другу и фильмам. Однако фильмы и другие материалы иногда вносили противоречия, поэтому время от времен Расширенная Вселенная подвергалась ретконам, призванным устранить эти противоречия. В случаях, когда подобные решения спорных моментов отсутствовали, в единой структуре Расширенной вселенной возникали неопределённости, которые приводили к разночтениям и различным трактовкам событий среди поклонников. Считается, что Расширенная вселенная «Звёздных войн» появилась раньше самих фильмов, так как новеллизация оригинального фильма была выпущена за пол года до выхода картины. Самым ранним внутривселенским произведением, описывающим события согласно внутренней хронологии «Звёздных войн», является серия комиксов «Заря джедаев», действие которой происходит за тысячелетия до событий, показанных в фильмах. Последним, по внутривселенской хронологии, произведением стала серия комиксов «Наследие», в которой описывались события, произошедшие спустя более чем сто тридцать лет после финала фильма «Возвращение джедая». История Ранние годы На ранних этапах развитие Расширенной Вселенной было спонтанным и бессистемным, во многом из-за малого количества доступных в то время каноничных материалов, к которым авторы могли бы ссылаться. Формально датой рождения РВ считается февраль 1978 года, когда вышел роман Алана Дина Фостера «Осколок кристалла власти», основой сюжета для которой послужил один из ранних черновых сценариев фильма «Звёздные войны». Однако технически за точку отсчёта РВ можно считать октябрь 1977 года, когда в журнале «Pizzazz» от Marvel Comics начал выходить оформленный в виде комикса сюжет «Мир Хранительницы». Ещё одной датой создания РВ может считаться декабрь 1976 года, когда вышла новеллизации фильма «Звёздные войны». Несмотря на то, что на обложке автором книги был указан Джордж Лукас, на самом деле её написал Алан Дин Фостер. Для написания книги Фостеру была передана копия рабочего сценария фильма и проведена экскурсия по съёмочной площадке. Многие ранние произведения РВ начала 80-х содержали аналогии на реальный мир, из-за чего разрушалось представление о том, что вселенная «Звёздных войн» не связана с реальной Землёй или земной хронологией. Развитие thumb|left|150px|Обложка первого издания «Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра» Поворотным моментом для РВ стал 1987 год, когда вышла «Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра» от компании West End Games. Для того, чтобы дать игрокам в их ролевую игру возможность придумывать новые приключения, West End Games необходимо было предоставить дополнительные материалы, описывающие ранее неизвестные детали вселенной «Звездных войн» и сделать так, чтобы они были связаны с тем, что появлялось в предыдущих произведениях по вселенной и между собой. Примером такого элемента может служить алфавит ауребеш, который изначально был лишь набором декоративных элементов, использовавшихся в фильме «Возвращение джедая». Стивен Крейн скопировал эти символы и создал на их основе полный рабочий алфавит, который позже использовался в трилогии приквелов. Дальнейшая работа над раскрытием подобных деталей превратила продукты West End Games по «Звездным войнам» в фактически справочную библиотеку для других авторов РВ. Приблизительно в это же время компания Dark Horse Comics приобрела лицензию на выпуск комиксов по «Звёздным войнам», ранее принадлежавшую Marvel, и начала выпуск комиксов, продолживших сюжет оригинальной трлогии, первым из которых стала серия «Тёмная империя». thumb|right|150px|Роман «Вектор-Прайм» ввёл во вселенную «Звёздных войн» новую угрозу — юужань-вонгов В начале 90-х, в период выхода «Тёмной Империи», издательство Bantam Spectra выпустило «Трилогию Трауна» Тимоти Зана. Получив широкую известность, как «продолжения фильмов, которые так и не были сняты», романы Зана вновь разожгли интерес к «Звёздным войнам» среди поклонников и запустили новую волну книг по вселенной. Постепенно все эти произведения начали ссылаться друг на друга, создавая связи между различными источниками. West End Games выпускала ролевые расширения, основанные на комиксах Dark Horse и романах Зана. Авторы книг и комиксов начали использовать расширения и справочные материалы от West End Games в своих работах. Продолжения романов получали адаптации в виде комиксов и наоборот. Всё это привело к тому, что РВ начала расширяться огромными темпами. В этот период большая часть произведений РВ подробно описывала вселенную «Звездных войн» после окончания «Возвращения джедая», затрагивая множество различных тем, в том числе возрождение Галактической Империи. Однако развитие личных историй Энакина Скайуокера и Императора Палпатина, а также Войны клонов, было ограниченно Джорджем Лукасом, который занимался разработкой трилогии приквелов и сопутствующих материалов. К концу 90-х использование Империи в качестве основного антагониста всем наскучило. Было принято решение ввести нового противника. Им стала раса юужань-вонгов, впервые появившаяся в романе «Вектор-Прайм», первой книге серии «Новый Орден джедаев», посвященной борьбе с новой угрозой. РВ и трилогия приквелов До выхода «Скрытой угрозы» Lucasfilm специально наложил запрет на развитие РВ во времена до «Новой надежды». С выходом Эпизода I перед авторами раскрылись новые возможности. Однако из-за того, что действие «Скрытой угрозы» разворачивалось в мирное время, авторам было проблематично придумать достойный вызов для героев. Поэтому большинство произведений того периода описывали события, произошедшие до «Скрытой угрозы». thumb|left|250px|Звёздные войны: Войны клонов ([[2003 год|2003—2005)]] Тем не менее, после выхода «Атаки клонов» во вселенной разгорелся новый конфликт, который многие поклонники жаждали увидеть на протяжении двадцати пяти лет — Войны клонов. Помимо обширного охвата в книгах и комиксах, Войны клонов стали основой для сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», который был связующим звеном между Эпизодом II и «Местью ситхов». В «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» было показано множество сражений по всей галактике, а изображение способностей Силы приобрело доселе невиданный характер, примером чему может послужить сцена в которой Мейс Винду в одиночку уничтожает армию дроидов. В вышедшем в 2004 году втором сезоне сериала впервые был представлен новый антагонист — генерал Гривус, важный персонаж «Мести ситхов». Также Гривус играет ключевую роль в эпизодах 21—25, вышедших в 2005 году, события которых приводят к событиям «Мести ситхов». После выхода в прокат «Мести ситхов» началось развитие нового периода между двумя трилогиями, который стал наполнятся разнообразными событиями, такими как Великое истребление джедаев. Помимо привнесения новых возможностей для авторов, трилогия приквелов привнесла и ряд противоречий в изображении Войн клонов, показанных в более ранних произведениях. Так датировка войны, представленная в «Трилогии Трауна» Тимоти Зана, оказалась ошибочной. Эти несоответствия были подвержены реткону, по которому неточности в датировке объяснялись использованием другого календаря. Легенды 25 апреля 2014 года Lucasfilm объявила о том, что произведения Расширенной Вселенной больше не являются каноничными, а сама РВ была названа «Легенды «Звёздных Войн». Это было сделано чтобы освободить место для новой линии целостности, во главе которой встали такие проекты как «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» и трилогия сиквелов «Звездных войн». С этой даты практически все вышедшие произведения Расширенной Вселенной начали переиздаваться под логотипом Легенды. Первыми романами, вышедшими под логотипом Легенды, стали: «Наследник Империи», «Приключения Хана Соло», «Приключения Лэндо Калриссиана», «Испытание», «Звёздные войны: Кеноби», «Империя и Восстание: Лезвие бритвы», «Штурмовики смерти», «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание», «Дарт Мол: Взаперти», «Затерянное племя ситхов» и сборник «Звёздные войны: Биографии и приключения». thumb|right|150px|«Наследник Империи» — одна из первых книг, переизданная под логотипом Легенды. Несмотря на то, что практически все материалы, вышедшие 25 апреля 2014 годы или после этой даты относятся к новому канону, некоторые новые произведения продолжали выходить под логотипом «Легенды «Звёздных войн». К ним относились: завершающие выпуски серий комиксов «Звёздные войны» от Dark Horse Comics и второго тома серии «Звёздные войны: Наследие»; минисерия «Звёздные войны: Ограбление повстанцев»; комикс-стрипы, публиковавшиеся в заключительных выпусках журнала «Star Wars Comic UK»; ранние расширения для ролевых систем компании Fantasy Flight Games и книга «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира», а также рассказы, связанные с видеоигрой «Star Wars: The Old Republic», публиковавшиеся онлайн. Однако к концу 2014 года большинство материалов, развивающих целостность Легенд, перестали выходить. 29 мая 2019 года, в честь 80 летней годовщины компании Marvel Comics, вышел 108 выпуск классической серии «Звёздные войны», который относится к целостности Легенд. К 2019 году единственным относящимся к Легендам произведением, которое продолжает развиваться, является многопользовательская ролевая онлайн-видеоигра Star Wars: The Old Republic, к которой регулярно выходят обновления и дополнения. Сюжетные эпохи * До Республики (37000 ДБЯ — 25000 ДБЯ) В эпоху до образования Галактической Республики Орден дже'дайи впервые открыл Силу на планете Тайтон и приступил к постижению таинственной энергии. Они боролись за поддержание равновесия в Силе и всупили в борьбу с расой мародёров раката. * Старая Республика (25000 ДБЯ — 1000 ДБЯ) Старая Республика была государственным образованием, в котором власть в объединённой галактике «Звёздных войн» принадлежала Галактическому Сенату. В эту эпоху джедаи были многочисленны и служили защитниками мира и справедливости. Произведения описывающие это период повествуют о масштабных войнах между древними джедаями и ситхами. * Восход Империи (1000 ДБЯ — 0 ДБЯ) После, как казалось, окончательной победы над ситхами, Республика достигла пика своего развития, однако затем начался период стагнации. В последние годы существования Старой Республики Сенат погряз в коррупции и скандалах, а сам правительственный аппарат был настолько бюрократизирован, что фактически делал невозможным какое-либо конструктивное государственное управление. Всё это происходило под скрытым управлением нового поколения ситхов, разрушавших Республику изнутри. Одним из последних и могущественнейших ситхов этого периода был сенатор Палпатин, который стал последним Канцлером Республики и преобразовал её в Галактическую Империю. В эту эпоху происходит действие трилогии приквелов. * Восстание (0 ДБЯ — 5 ПБЯ) После образования Империи по всей галактике начинает разжигаться пламя восстания против Нового порядка. Ячейки сопротивления тирании начинаю вести слаженную борьбу и начинается Галактическая гражданская война. Эта эпоха начинается с первой крупной победы повстанцев, сумевших выкрасть чертежи первой «Звезды Смерти» и завершается спустя год после смерти Императора над лесистым спутником Эндора. После победы Восстание преобразовалось в новое галактическое правительство, сначала как Альянс свободных планет, а затем как Новая Республика. События оригинальной трилогии происходят в эту эпоху. * Новая Республика (5 ПБЯ — 25 ПБЯ) Одержав победу над Империей во время битвы при Эндоре Альянс повстанцев перестал быть вооружённой силой сопротивления и преобразовался в новое галактическое правительство. По мере освоения имперских территорий Новая Республика сталкивалась с множеством проблем, связанных с противостоянием повстанцам, лоялистам старого режима и своенравным полководцам. Помимо этого, в этот период Люк Скайуокер, последний из джедаев, начал обучать учеников, тем самым возродив Орден джедаев. * Новый Орден джедаев (25 ПБЯ — 40 ПБЯ) В этот период силы рыцарей-джедаев возросли стократно. Новая Республика подписала мирный договор с осколками Империи. В галактике на какое-то время устанавливается мир после десятилетий не прекращавшихся войн. Именно в этот момент Республика подвергается нападению нового, ранее неизвестного. врага из-за пределов известного пространства. О том, как галактика противостояла безжалостным опустошителям миров юужань-вонгам, повествует серия «Новый Орден джедаев». Пять лет спустя галактика сталкивается с новой угрозой, описанных в трилогии «Тёмный улей». В этих книгах рассказывается о том как Люк Скайуокер и его Новый Орден джедаев противостоят таинственной инсектоидной расе киллики, жаждавшей покорить галактику. * Наследие (40 ПБЯ — 140+ ПБЯ) Достигнув мира с юужань-вонгами, новосформированное государство Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов изо всех сил пыталась сохранить свою целостность в качестве единого правительства. Однако этому противостоят многие внутренние угрозы, а также опасность, вернувшейся тёмной стороны. Новый Орден джедаев Люка Скайуокера встречает новую эпоху возросшим количеством новых членов. Однако Джейсен Соло, возможно самый выдающийся ученик Скайуокера из нового поколения джедаев, ставший учителем Бена Скайуокера, падает на тёмную сторону при попытке создать собственную империю из систем, отколовшихся от Федерации. В серии «Судьба джедаев» Люк и Бен путешествуют по галактике в поисках причины падения Джейсена во тьму, в то время как Абелот и ситхи кешири пытаются подчинить себе галактику. В июне 2006 года начала выходить серия комиксов «Звёздные войны: Наследие», которая рассказывала о событиях эпохи Наследие, происходивших спустя более чем 140 лет после битвы при Явине. Упоминания * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * * * * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски См. также * Хронология легендарных материалов Ссылки на внешние источники * Official site at StarWars.com (available on the Internet Archive) * Expanded Universe Databank at StarWars.com (available on the Internet Archive) * The "Star Wars Timeline Gold"—An extensive fan-made timeline * [http://www.st-v-sw.net/STSWCanon2.html A thorough explanation of the Star Wars canon policy] * "The Star Wars Canon: Overview" at CanonWars.com * [http://www.randomhouse.com/delrey/starwars/ Site of the Random House Star Wars novels] * EUCantina—An Expanded Universe resource site with reviews, interviews, and the latest EU news * USA Today: 'Star Wars' books are soldiering on * 'Star Wars' spinoffs; Videogames, novels, TV keep mythology alive — Article at Variety.com * Gallery: 'Star Wars' toys — Article at Variety.com * Holonet News—A «news» website based on the Star Wars prequels. It brought readers «current» events from the Expanded Universe. The site was created in the hype leading up to the release of Episode II. (available on the Internet Archive) * echuta.net (EU related fan sites) * "Should Star Wars Restart Its Continuity?"—Blog in which author Дэниел Уоллес entertained the idea (available on the Internet Archive) Категория:Продукция, связанная со «Звёздными войнами» Категория:Культура «Звёздных войн» Категория:Мультимедийные проекты Категория:Понятия реального мира